survivor_plush_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Plush Island
Survivor: Plush Island ''Survivor: Plush Island ''is the first season in Skybeagle16's Survivor: Plush Island series. The name Plush Island is used for all other seasons, as well, including the currently running second season, Survivor: Plush Island - Animal Isle. In this season, Chris became the very first Sole Survivor, defeating Beth in a 4-3 vote. Castaways (1) - Streak and Erik were tied 5-5 in the 7th Tribal Council. In the re-vote, Streak got 5 votes. Dal's previous vote for Streak gives him 12 votes total. (2) - In the Tribal Council of Shadow's elimination, it was 3-2, Supeior had the most votes. However, Chris had played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Supeior, negating Shadow, Erik, and Beth's votes for him, sending Shadow home. Season Summary The series premiere began with sixteen plushies divided into two tribes, Aiku and Otari. After 18 days of competition, Otari had lost four members, and Aiku had lost two. Many alliances were formed, including the Bears Alliance, consisting of Beth, Punch, Erik, and Chun-Li, the bears on the Otari Tribe, and the Dog Pack Alliance, consisting of Streak, Raynor, Jay, and Chris. On Day 18, Streak created a plan to oust Supeior, a major threat to winning in his tribe. In doing so, he lied to Supeior, saying the tribe was going to vote for Smokey. Smokey learned this, and was angry. At Tribal Council, Smokey exposed Streak's plan to Supeior, and Smokey was instead voted out. On Day 21, the six remaining Aiku members and four remaining Otari members forged one tribe, named Kaibigan (named by Supeior.) They would now compete as individuals. It seemed like there was tribal lines - The Aiku Tribe, and The Otari Tribe and Goldie, making it 5-5. At that Tribal Council, a Hidden Immunity Idol was played by Shadow for himself before a 5-5 tie between Streak and Erik. On the re-vote, Supeior voted for Streak, due to what Streak attempted to do to him on Day 18. After that, three other Aiku members were voted out, until Chun-Li made a risky move, that backfired and got Shadow and Beth to turn on him. Following that, Chris played his Hidden Immunity Idol for Supeior, sending Shadow home, and Beth turned sides and voted for Erik. On Day 38, Chris cast the final vote and made Supeior the final member of the jury, despite their obvious friendship and alliance since Day 4. On Day 39, many were angry at Beth for being two-faced and backstabbing them, and many preferred Beth over Chris. Shadow gave a hateful speech towards Beth, calling her a "beep" and publicly announcing his jury vote would be for Chris. In the end, with four votes to three, Chris' strategy and gameplay had outplayed Beth's, and he won the million dollars. (1) - The 5th Immunity Challenge also had a reward at the end. Aiku won that challenge. (2) - The Day 16 Reward Challenge was an individual challenge among the Aiku members (due to Beth's deal with Aiku on the previous day.) Jay won it. It was a trip to a gaming lounge, and he brought Raynor with him. (3) - Streak and Erik tied in votes on Day 21. They had a re-vote, where Streak was voted out 5-3. (4) - Supeior got the most votes on Day 36. However, Chris played the Idol for Supeior, negating the three votes. (5) - Chris won Survivor: Plush Island over Beth by a jury vote of 4-3. Voting History (1) - Chun-Li was sent to Exile Island on Day 3, and he did not attend Otari's Tribal Council. (2) - On Day 21, Streak and Erik tied in the votes. There was a re-vote, in which Streak and Erik did not vote. (3) - Chris' Idol negated the three votes for Supeior. (4) - On Day 38, as Supeior and Beth could only vote each other out, Chris was the only one to vote. Jury Vote Trivia -When the vote comes down to two people at Tribal Council, one of them is usually voted out. In this case, the person that was not voted out between those two people ALWAYS made it to the merge. (This was Beth, Chun-Li, Shadow, Streak, Beth again, and Supeior.) -The first Tribal Council is the first time ever and so far that a tribe member has missed a Tribal Council. Future Appearances No castaways from Survivor: Plush Island have had any future appearances yet, however, there was a vote to bring back castaways who didn't make it to the final five in Plush Island (aka Jessica, Sasha, Punch, Dal, Spark, Smokey, Streak, Goldie, Raynor, Jay, and Chun-Li) for Survivor: Plush Island - Skull Cove. However, the season was scrapped, and nobody was brought back. Instead, eighteen new contestants competed in Survivor: Plush Island - Animal Isle. - However, one of those castaways, ''Ashley, ''is noted to be Spark from Season 1's cousin. Ashley was disappointed with Spark's placement in Season 1, and believed she could do better.